Babysit love
by Rosazula
Summary: OOCSasuke and Hinata have a mission. to BABYSIT!1Sasuke hated kids. 2he thinks Hinata is a fangirl.Sasuke may sometimes be a beast...Hinata love kiddo's...shall HinaXSasu love rise?
1. Chapter 1

Heyhey… 

This story is about Hinata and Sasuke, who get a mission…

TO BABYSIT!

They have to baby-sit on two children, a boy and a girl.

Heheheh…

PLEAZE READ AND REVIEW!! ALSO MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE!! xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked tot he house where he had to baby-sit. Geez… he couldn't believe it… he, a ninja, had to babysit… can you believe it?! he shook his head and thought of that Hinata-girl. "Isn't she the cousin of Neji? Oh no…' Sasuke thought. On his list: "Most annoying things" Girls were number 2. Number one was Sakura.

He looked at the big house. He hoped Hinata was there already. He hated kids. He really hated them. He rang the bell and a tall woman with red hair opened the door. 'You must be Sasuke!' she said. "Geez… she knows my name." He thought and nodded. 'Come in.' They walked to the living room where Hinata was playing with the kiddo's. 'Geena, Tyr, come over here. This is Sasuke. He is going to help Hinata to watch over you two. Be good kids!' and she kissed the two on the cheeks. 'Bye mum!' Geena said and hugged her mom. "I have to watch over those two?!" he thought. 'I'll see you over 2 weeks.' She said and left. Sasuke noticed Tyr was looking at her. 'What.' He said. 'You're creepy.' Tyr whispered. Sasuke wanted to punch him but Hinata gave him a don't-glance. 'He's nice.' She said. 'You don't know me.' Sasuke said and Hinata looked at the ground. 'Don't talk to her like that!' Geena said and Sasuke smirked. 'Otherwise what? You're gonna punch me?' Geena punched him in his balls. Sasuke fell on the ground and said: 'You're going to pay for that!' Geena hided behind Hinata. Sasuke stood up and tried to get Geena. 'N-n-no!' Hinata said when he punched Geena. First time he missed. Geena hold on to Hinata. 'I'm scared.' She said while she cried. 'I won't him let hurt you.' She said. 'Go away.' Sasuke said. Hinata still protected her. 'Then I'll have to hurt you to.'

Hinata smiled. 'Are you ok?' Geena asked. Hinata nodded. Sasuke could punch very hard. 'DON'T DO THAT!' Tyr shouted. Sasuke walked to him. 'STOP!' Hinata shouted and punched him. 'WHAT DID YOU DO?!' Sasuke screamed and he strangled her against the wall. Geena and Tyr looked with big eyes. 'Go upstairs.' she smiled. 'But…' Geena said. 'Tyr…go…upstairs…' Tyr nodded and brought Geena upstairs. 'No! No! Hinata!' Geena shouted. Hinata closed her eyes while Sasuke was still shouting, strangling and hurting her.

She cried.

Sorry for the bad chap. …

More action coming up!

Xx R


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Finally, new chapter :P 

ENJOY!

I do not own Naruto..

Hinata woke up. She lied on a bed. She turned around and remembered Sasuke. A tear roll down her cheek and she stood up. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had a bit blood on her face and she could see someone wiped away most of the blood. She had a few stripes in her neck and a few scratches. 'I'm sorry.' She turned around and saw Sasuke in (only) his pajama pants. 'I let myself go.' he took a step in her way and Hinata took a step backwards. Sasuke smirked. 'You don't have to be afraid of me.' He said and looked in the mirror. 'I was…I let myself go. I'm sorry.' He looked at her. 'I'm sorry.' He said again and she nodded. She didn't want to talk to him yet. 'Ok.' He said. 'Good night.' And he gave her a kiss on her forehead. He walked downstairs. Hinata was surprised. "Was that the same Sasuke? The Sasuke who strangled me?' she took a shower and put on her pajama, a big blue shirt and black shorts. She lay down again and thought: "Where is Sasuke sleeping?" she went downstairs. There, she saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. He looked cold. Hinata felt guilty. She didn't know why. 'S-s-Sasuke.' She whispered and the boy opened his eyes, his Sharingan activated. 'Oh, it's you.' he said and his own black eyes came back. 'Do…d-do you want to s-sleep upstairs?' she asked, blushing. Sasuke smirked. 'I thought you was afraid of me.' And he sat up straight. Without knowing, Hinata checked his body. "Damn, he's hot!" she thought and blushed more from those words. 'Eehm…I-I th-th-thought you would be s-so alone here downstairs.' She said, while playing with her fingers. 'You are too good for this world.' Sasuke said and they both went upstairs. Hinata fell asleep quickly. She was cold, Sasuke could feel it… so he wanted to pull her to him but she came to him. Her head was on his chest and she whispered: 'You're so soft.' Sasuke grinned and put his arms around her.

'Tyr.' Tyr didn't answer. Geena threw her teddy bear. 'HM!' Tyr said. 'What?!' 'How is Hinata?' she asked. 'She's ok…' Tyr said. 'How do you know?' 'Because she said so.' 'NO she didn't say so.' 'I know she's ok.' 'But if she's not?' 'She's strong Geena.' 'Maybe that creepy guy killed her!' 'One, that creepy guy can hear you two. Two, the name of creepy guy is Sasuke.' 'WHAAA!' ' Sasuke!' Hinata walked to Sasuke, who was standing in the door opening of Tyr's room. 'D-don't scare them!' Sasuke smirked. 'I didn't scare them. I only said something.' 'Y-y-you've scared them!' she smiled. 'C-come do-down, we've made some breakfast.' They all went down and ate breakfast. 'E-eh…S-s-s-Sasuke…d-don't you want t-to say something?' Hinata asked and Sasuke gave her a sad look. 'Do I have to?' 'Yes.' 'Ok…' Sasuke looked at Geena, who was looking angry and Tyr who was looking interested. 'I…I'm sorry of what happened yesterday.' 'OFCOURSE YOU ARE, CREEPY!' Geena yelled. 'G-g-Geena! Lis-listen please to him!' Sasuke sighed and put his plate in this kitchen. Hinata stared at Geena. 'What?' the small girl said. Hinata went to Sasuke. 'I told you so.' He said. Hinata smiled. 'T-t-they are only a bit shocked.' She said. She didn't know why but she hugged him. 'T-t-try again.' She whispered in his ear. 'Hinata, I'm happy you're doing this, but the kids are here.' Hinata quickly let him go and stared at the two. Geena, who's mouth was open. Tyr, who was grinning. 'I told you they were ok.' Tyr said. 'You! You two! You! You've…you!' Geena said. She was in shock. 'They are in love.' Tyr said and left them. Hinata and Sasuke both blushed a bit. Geena still couldn't believe it. 'You two are strange.' She said. Hinata smiled. 'But he's still creepy.' Sasuke smiled. 'He, has a name.' He said. 'Yes, and his name is creepy.' Sasuke walked to her and she closed her eyes, expecting a punch. Then, she was flying. 'Come, let's look for your brother.' Sasuke was carrying her on his shoulders. Geena was surprised. 'And by the way, my name is Sasuke.' And he took Hinata's hand.

'Yo, Tyr!' Geena yelled. Tyr looked around and saw his sister and the two "big ones." 'Hey.' He said. And continued shuriken training. 'You're doing it wrong.' Sasuke said and put Geena on the ground. 'You have to do it like this.' And he threw a shuriken. 'See?' Tyr nodded and tried it too. 'Keep practicing.'

Hinata looked at Sasuke, who was learning the two how to control their chakra. She lay down and closed her eyes. 'Hey, beauty.' Someone said and someone put her on top of him. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke. 'Hey.' She said. She was prey comfortable with him…she didn't know why…

She was so beautiful. He didn't know why he had never seen her. She was so different that the others. She smiled. Oh, she made him feel so good.

Rosazula : ooh yeah 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long to update… I was busy… : )

Anywayy.. enjoy!

Pllzzz review!

Chapter 3 

Hinata was awake but didn't open her eyes. 'Hinata.' Sasuke whispered. Hinata turned around, to Sasuke and opened one eye. He smiled and pulled her to him. 'Did you sleep well?' he asked and she nodded. Hinata closed her eye again she inhaled his scent. He smelled so…good… Sasuke put his arms around her and pressed her against him. Hinata put her face on his chest. He felt so soft and warm. Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga and melted almost. She was so…adorable…he gave a small kiss on her forehead and when she looked up, surprised, he smirked. 'You really look cute.' He said and Hinata blushed. "It's so warm in here.' She thought. "Geez…he's really hot." 'HINATA!' Geena yelled from her room. Hinata stood up and walked to her room. Sasuke stared at the ceiling. "Why does this feels so good?" he asked. Geena came into the room, jumped on bed and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. 'I'm sorry I called you a creepy.' She said. Sasuke smiled. 'I'm sorry I scared you.' he said. Geena grinned. 'Hinata and me are going to make some breakfast and you and Tyr are going to wait here. A sleepy Tyr came in and sat down on the bed. Geena ran to Hinata, who was standing in the door opening. 'Come! Let's make some food!' she yelled and they went downstairs.

Sasuke turned on the TV. 'Do you like here?' Tyr suddenly asked. 'You're awake? I thought you were sleeping.' Sasuke said. 'You're a bad liar, daddy.' Sasuke looked at the boy. 'I'm not your dad…you know that!' Tyr grinned back. 'You and Hinata are our mommy and daddy, until mom comes back!' Sasuke shook his head. 'Little monster.' Tyr smirked. 'You love mommy, daddy?' he asked. 'Tyr, stop it!' Sasuke said. 'I know you like her…I see it every time when you look at her…you look like you want to jump on her or something.' Tyr said. 'Geezz…you're difficult.' Sasuke said. 'So you like Hinata?' Tyr asked. 'Yes, I like Hinata…she's a very nice girl.' Tyr rolled with his eyes. 'You know what kind of like I mean!! Like like! Don't think I don't know anything about that just because I'm a kid!' Sasuke smirked. 'How old are you?' he asked. '10.' Tyr smirked. 'Oh my god.' Sasuke said. 'Don't say oh my god!! How old was you when you found out?' Tyr yelled. 'This is something different…I have a bad perverted older brother.' He said. 'So there you learned all the things you do with Hinata.' He said. Sasuke blushed. 'Me and Hinata didn't do anything yet!' he said. Tyr grinned. 'I don't know…I hear you and Hinata giggle and moan at night…' Sasuke blushed. 'We're not doing anything!' he said. 'Ok…' Tyr said. 'But…are you planning to do something? You said yet…' 'Shut up you little monster.' Sasuke said.

'You're a good cook!' Hinata said and Geena smiled. 'So are you.' she said. 'Do you think Sasuke likes pancakes?' Hinata thought. 'I don't know if he likes sweet things.' Geena grinned. 'He likes you…and you are sweet…' Hinata blushed. 'Do you think Sasuke would like what I've made?' she asked and pointed at the cakes. 'Do you have a crush on him?' Hinata teased her. 'No…but I know someone who has a crush on him…' Geena sang. 'Who?' Hinata asked while she took out the milk. 'Don't be so innocent! We all know you like him!' Hinata blushed. 'No I don't!' she said. 'Yeah right…and Sasuke is ugly.' She said. Hinata raised one eyebrow. 'What?!' Geena said. 'He is hot.' Hinata shook her head. 'Just go and get them.' She said and Geena smirked and sat down. "She's pretty unbelievable." She thought. they came down. Tyr was smirking and Sasuke looked annoyed. Sasuke sat down next to her and Tyr and Geena grinned at each other. 'Have a nice meal.' Hinata said and when they were eating, Geena asked: 'Do you like it Sasuke?' Sasuke nodded. 'Hinata made it with love.' Hinata looked at her with a don't-face. Tyr laughed. 'Tyr,' Sasuke said. 'all the things we talked about…that stayes between us, right?!' Tyr nodded. 'Ok, loverboy…but we all know you like H-AU!' Sasuke kicked him under the table. 'What have you done?' Hinata asked when Tyr began to cry. 'Sasuke!!' Hinata said and Sasuke looked at her with big eyes. 'What?! I'm just eating…'

Rosazula: )

Tyr is so sweet!!

You want more??

Love

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Kid's rock, don't they?!

enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Unstressing...**

Sasuke smirked. He liked it when Hinata looked at him in that way. It made him feel naughty. 'coughloverboycough' Tyr coughed. 'You little monster.' Sasuke said and wanted to kick him again, but then, a hand stopped him. He looked at Hinata, who had put her hand on his hand. 'Don't Sasuke.' She said. Warmly, protectively and sexy! Sasuke thought. he smirked again. 'This time I'll let you go, monster.' He said. Tyr stuck his tongue out of his mouth. 'Tyr. Don't.' Tyr smirked. 'What if I don't stop?' he said. 'Loverboy, loverboy, Sasuke is the loverboy of...AU!' he looked at Sasuke. 'I didn't do anything!' Sasuke said and stared at Hinata. 'Tyr, I told you to stop.' She said, grinning. Sasuke enjoyed the evilness of her. She stood up, cleaning the table. Tyr took Geena outside and the two "adults" stayed inside. 'I didn't expect you to do that.' Hinata looked out of the window, standing in the middle of the living room. Sasuke said when Hinata stood with her back to him. He hugged her. 'Who are you and what have you done with my Hinata?' he said in her neck. Hinata giggled. 'That tickles!' Sasuke grinned. 'So…you don't like tickling?' he tickled Hinata and she fell on the ground, with Sasuke on top in her. He looked at the red face of her. "She's so cute…shall I?' he leaned fore over, to her to kiss Hinata.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Hinata thought, almost hyperventilating. She could feel his breath, she could feel his heartbeat...she could feel his hot body on hers...and in a few seconds, she would feel his lips...

'Sasuke! We ha-' Tyr and Geena came in. 'Uhm...' Geena said, while looking at the two.

"Oh no." Hinata thought. she knew she was blushing. 'Ehm...Sasuke, why don't you practice with Tyr outside?' she asked and Sasuke stood up and took Tyr. 'What were you doing?' Geena asked. 'That looked pretty...uncomfortable.' Hinata thought of the words. What did she had to think of the words?

'Tomorrow me and Geena have to go to school again.' Tyr suddenly said when they walked home. 'Finally...' Sasuke said. 'So you have more time to spend with your Hinata and your pervy things.' Tyr teased. 'YOU LITTLE MONSTER!' Sasuke yelled and chased him. 'Loverboy!Loverboy!' Tyr laughed. He ran away, but was stopped by... 'Orange?' he said. Sasuke saw who it was. 'Naruto!' he said and grinned. 'When did you came back from your mission?' 'A few hours ago…but why are you chasing this poor boy?' Naruto asked. 'What have he done to you?' Tyr ginned. 'Sasuke and Hinata are my mom and dad.' He said. Naruto's eyes widened. 'No!' Sasuke said. 'It's not what you're thinking! It's a mission!' Naruto's eyes glistered. 'Ok...' he said. 'But it's way more fun if you tell he's you and Hinata's son.' Tyr grinned. 'I have also a sister.' he said. Naruto laughed. 'So, Sasuke! So now I know you don't want to hang out anymore in the evening! You're practicing with Hinata!' Sasuke blushed. 'You damn baka's.' he said. 'Ohww...he's hurt,' Naruto said. 'he blushes!' Tyr grinned. 'He blushes all the time, if Hinata is around him.' Naruto laughed. 'You're a nice guy.' he said to Tyr and they high-fifed. 'I hate you two.' Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. 'We all love you too, Sasuke!' he grinned. 'I don't love you.' Sasuke said, moody. 'But he loves Hinata.' Tyr grinned. 'If I was you, I would shut up now, or somebody's going to get hurt...very hurt...' Sasuke said with a devilish grin. 'No you wont.' Tyr said and grinned. 'Because if you hurt me, I'll tell Hinata, and she will stop loving you.' Sasuke turned around. 'stupid friggin monster.' He said and walk away. 'We love you too!' Naruto and Tyr yelled. 'GO TO HELL!' Sasuke yelled back and the two boys laughed.

'Are they sleeping?' Hinata asked when Sasuke came down. He nodded. Hinata smiled. 'That was kind of you, offering to stay with her till she sleeps...I know that's pretty hard for you.' Sasuke tried to smile but failed. 'That kid is a nightmare.' He said. 'Both of them, by the way.' Hinata raised one eyebrow. 'Why that?' she asked. Sasuke sat down beside her. 'She talks a lot and he is annoying me.' He said. 'It was like: "Oh, and if I'm big I want also have a handsome boyfriend, like you, but he has to be nicer. Not that you are not nice! You're very nice! But sometimes, you're creepy. But, anyway, I want my boyfriend to be this...and that...and that..." and then Tyr is singing: 'Loverboy! Loverboy!' they really stress me out!' he said. 'It's because you are my partner in this mission...otherwise I already beat the hell out of them. Especially of Tyr.' Hinata smiled as she looked at his stressed face. 'So...because of me you're stressed?' she asked. 'No! Well... a small part...because...I know if I ever hurt them, you kick my ass to hell.' Hinata smirked. 'You are right.' Sasuke smiled. 'You're scary, Hinata.' He said. Hinata gave him a foxy grin. 'So...since I cause so much stress for you...I'll help you getting unstressed.' he raised one eyebrow. 'What do you want to do?' he asked while pervy thoughts came up. "Damn Tyr...he's right...I am a perv!" he thought. 'Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach.' She said. 'If not?' he asked. 'I'm going to kick your ass to hell.' She whispered. He grinned, took off his shirt and lay down on his stomach. 'Who are you and what have you done with Hinata?' Hinata giggled. 'I'm just in a naughty mood...' she said and went with her fingers over his back. That made Sasuke shiver. 'What are you going to do?' he asked. Hinata looked at the well-trained body of her uhm...partner. 'I'm going to unstress you.' she whispered in his ear. Sasuke had a weird feeling. "Oh my god." He thought. Hinata took off her sweater and began to massage his back. 'Does that feel good?' she asked. "If it feels good? God, she makes me feel like I'm in heaven!" he thought while he closed his eyes and said 'Hn.'

Hinata giggled. If was so cute to see him. She could read from his face he enjoyed her massage. 'Just tell me what you like, and what you don't.' she whispered and massaged his sensually. Hinata knew she was driving him crazy. She knew. And she was enjoying it. Sasuke moaned a bit when she massaged his neck. 'Hinata, more on the right...yes, there...' he moaned. Hinata giggled again. 'Do you like it?' she asked and nibbled on his earlobe. "Fck." Sasuke thought when he felt her soft lips. He sat up straight. 'Why are you teasing me?' he asked. Hinata giggled. 'Am I?' she asked and he grinned. 'You are and you know that.' He said as he leaned on her. 'Do you like to be tortured?' he asked as he kissed her in the neck. 'Cause I'm going to drive you crazy.' Hinata smirked. 'I'm going to make you scream for more.' She whispered in his ear as she put her hand on his chest. He was lying on her. 'No, you're the one who's going to scream.' Sasuke said as he kissed her head. 'Hmmm.' Hinata said. And she sucked his earlobe again and bit softly. 'Damn, Hinata..' Sasuke moaned and she giggled.

Rosazula: D

Hiihi!!

Nothing really pervy is going to happen (yet) … (maybe) () : )

xD

Review plz!

Love,

Xx

p.s. if you have any ideas of something, plz revieww!!! I have the feeling this is a pretty bad story, plz review 4 tips and so and plz review if you want me to stop this story or not... Loveya! smack!


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Oi, and Animeprincess, your idea is comin' up…thanx!! Smack

Chapter 5)

Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with Hinata. But he liked it. 'Are you drunk or something?' he asked while he kissed her neck more. 'Noooo...' she said while Sasuke looked in her eyes. 'I'm just in a naughty mood.' Sasuke smirked and began kissing her on her face. Cheeks, eyes, chin, forehead, nose... Hinata giggled. Sasuke couldn't hold himself any longer, he had to kiss her on her mouth. He pressed Hinata's body against his. 'Are you ready for a kiss that will rock your world?' he whispered. 'Ready...' she said.

'Sasuke?' Sasuke and Hinata quickly got off each other and put their sweater/shirt on.

Geena came down. 'Sasuke?' she asked. Sasuke looked at her. He was pretty moody because she broke his moment with Hinata. 'Hn.' he said. Then, he saw she was crying. 'Sasuke, I had a nightmare.' She cried. Sasuke walked to her and hugged her. 'It's alright.' He said. 'I'm here.' Geena looked into his black eyes. 'Please stay with me. I'm afraid.' She said with big eyes. Sasuke sighed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 'Of coarse.' He said and turned around, looking at Hinata. She smiled. Sasuke took Geena's hand and walked upstairs.

"Oh god." She thought. She played with her hair and thought of what happened. "What's wrong with me?" she thought. "It was just like...it wasn't me...I felt so...different..." she bit on her lip. "Well...I guess I just have to control myself when I get that feeling again..." she sighed and looked at the clock. 00.53. She got up and walked upstairs. She looked into Geena and Tyr's room. She saw Sasuke sleeping in Geena's bed with her in his arms. Geena's face was buried in his chest and Sasuke looked peacefully. Hinata got into the room and gave Tyr a kiss on his cheek, Geena a kiss on her forehead and gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek. Hinata walked out of the room. 'Hinata.' She turned around and saw Sasuke who tried to open one eye. 'Hinata.' He said again. She smiled and said: 'Good night Sasuke.' He stopped trying and smiled. 'Good night.' He said and she walked to their room. She put on her pajama and turned the light off.

'HINATA!' Hinata opened her eyes, her Byakugan activated. Geena, Tyr and Sasuke smiled at her. 'Chill.' Sasuke said and sat down next to her. Hinata relaxed and smiled back. 'Don't do that anymore...I almost had a heart attack.' Tyr grinned at Geena. 'I told you Sasuke had to kiss her.' Hinata and Sasuke both blushed. 'Monster, shut up.' Sasuke said. Tyr grinned. 'Just say bye, we have to go.' Hinata looked at Sasuke. 'You have to go?' she asked. 'They have to go to school.' Sasuke explained. 'Oh! Sorry, I forgot!' Sasuke grinned, gave her a kiss on her forehead, stood up and said: 'Relax, I did everything. Now, say goodbye, we really have to go now.' Hinata smiled thankfully and gave Geena a kiss. 'Be a good girl.' She said. Geena grinned. 'You too.' Hinata shook her head. Tyr tried to walk away. 'Hey, wait a minute monster, give Hinata a kiss.' Sasuke said. Tyr grinned. 'You can give her a kiss.' Sasuke rolled with his eyes. 'Well, just do it, Loverboy.' Hinata came out of bed and gave Tyr a kiss. 'Be nice.' She said. Tyr rubbed on the place she just kissed. 'Ieew...kisses...' he said. Sasuke smirked. 'Come on, kiddies. We have to go!' Sasuke turned around and looked in the face of Hinata. They both blushed. 'Eeuh...see you in a few minutes, Hinata.' He said. Hinata nodded. 'You have to kiss.' Tyr said, amused of what the two did. 'Walk, monster.' The two boys headed downstairs and Geena gave Hinata a wink. 'Have a good time!' she said and left.

She walked down, her hairs still wet from the shower she had. 'Hey.' She turned around. Sasuke came to her and hugged her. 'You smell gooooood.' He said while inhaling her scent. 'So sweet.' Hinata grinned and made a sandwich. 'How were they?' she asked. Sasuke rolled with his eyes. 'Geena told her teacher I was her dad.' (blushblush) 'And Tyr told all his friends my name was Don Juan.' Hinata giggled. 'Typical Tyr.' She said. Quiet. 'So...' Sasuke began. 'What shall we do? You know, till the monsters are back.' Hinata raised one eyebrow. 'What! They are monsters! Well, at least Tyr...' Hinata shook her head. 'Tyr isn't that bad...' Sasuke smirked. 'That's what you think...' Hinata rolled with her eyes. 'He is nice.' 'Whatever.' Sasuke said. 'But...eeh...' Hinata looked at the always calm Uchiha. But now, he was everything but calm. 'Hm?' she said. 'What's wrong?' Sasuke blushed. "Aaaw!" Hinata thought and grinned. 'No, nothing.' He turned walked outside. 'I'm going to train in the forest.' He said and left. Hinata grinned.

Hinata walked to the forest. She passed two girl who were giggling. 'I've heard Uchiha Sasuke is in the forest, training!' one them said. Hinata knew that wasn't a good sign. 'Really?! Come, let's go!' the other one said and they both ran. Hinata sighed. And thought about many things. "Why am I feeling this? I mean, I can't be in love with him. I love Naruto...but...this is so weird...I mean...I still feel that "thing" for Naruto...but this isn't the same thing like I felt for Naruto...this is...different..." She blushed and looked around and heard some girls yelling. "Follow the fangirls." She thought and followed the yelling until... 'GEEZ! GO AWAY!' Sasuke ran around shirtless, trying to avoid the hysteric girls. 'GO AWAY I SAID!' Hinata smirked, looking at the girls and the boy. She leaned against the tree and just watched. 10 minutes, Sasuke ended in a tree with the girls under him. 'I SWEAR, IF YOU COME UP, I'LL KI.L YOU!' he yelled and the girls even giggled more. 'SASUKE!! YOU'RE SO CUUUUTE!!' 'SASUKE!!! MARRY ME!!' 'SASUKE!!!' 'SASUKE!!! I LOVE YOU!!' 'SASUKEE!! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!!' 'SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Hinata smirked. 'Sasuke!' she yelled once.

He hated it. He hated it! Why did he had to take off his shirt?! Why?! Oh god, those girls were killing him. They were all yelling his name. God, he hated girls. 'Sasuke!' pure and cute. He looked around, looking for the girl with the cute voice. And he found her. She was laughing and he waved.

Hinata laughed. It was so funny to see him in a tree! He saw her and he waved. 'Who is he waving at?' a girl said and they all turned around. 'You?!' the girl said. 'Stay away from MY Sasuke-kun!' and suddenly, they had all red eyes. 'Uhm.' Hinata said, sweat dropping. 'Uhm...hi?' the girls attacked her. Hinata tried to run away when a strong arm took her. 'What the?!' she said before her lips were pressed against another pair of lips. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened.

Rosazula : () : P

Hmmnn... Cliffiee!!

Love ya,

Xx

R

Plz review, if you like it!

Btw, who do you guys prefer, Orochimaru or Itachi? Plz review!! I need it very hard!!


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Hn.

'Hmpf.' She said. The person who kissed her let her go. 'Na-Naruto.' She whispered. The blonde boy smiled at her. 'Hinata.' He said. 'I know you don't like me anymore…I know you're with Sasuke…' Hinata blushed. 'I'm not with Sasuke!' she said. Naruto first looked confused, then smiled. 'Better! Well, Hinata, I don't know why I didn't tell you a long time ago, but Hinata, I love you!' Hinatra blushed and looked down. Naruto pulled her closer. 'I really do, Hinata.' He whispered before he kissed her again.

Sasuke looked at them. He couldn't believe it. Hinata…his Hinata…was making out…with his best friend! He bit on his lip, tasting his blood. He couldn't believe it…he couldn't… Sasuke looked on his watch. Time to pick up Geena from school. He looked once more at the couple and ran away.

'Yo, dad!' Tyr yelled when he saw Sasuke and Geena walking. Sasuke stared at the ground as he walked with Geena hand-in-hand to their house. 'Dad?' Tyr walked next to him. 'Sasuke?' Sasuke looked up, moody. 'Oh, hi.' He said and continued staring at the ground. 'What's wrong?' he asked. Geena gave him a shut-up-look and he shut up. 'Sasuke?' Geena asked. Sasuke looked at his girl. 'What's wrong?' Sasuke smiled. 'Nothing…nothing…' they were at their house and Sasuke opened the door. Hinata was there…with Naruto. Making out on the couch. Geena gasped and Tyr raised one eyebrow. 'Uhm…guys…this is Naruto.' Naruto smiled at the kids. 'Hi.' He said. Sasuke went to the kitchen. 'I know you!' Tyr yelled. 'You're that dude I met yesterday! You are the best friend of Sasuke!' Naruto grinned. 'He remembers me.' He said. 'What are you doing here?' Geena asked, looking angry. 'Geena!' Hinata said, shocked. 'What are you doing here?' she asked again. Naruto scratched the back of his head. 'Eehm…I think I go Hinata.' He gave her a kiss and walked to the door. 'See you tonight!' and he left. Hinata looked at the kids. 'What's wrong with you?' she asked. 'No, what's wrong with you?' Geena asked and went to the kitchen. Hinata raised one eyebrow and Tyr sighed. 'What have you done?' he asked and went to the kitchen too. Hinata had a bad feeling.

'Sasuke.' Geena looked at her "dad" he leaned with crossed arms and closed eyes against the door. He didn't open his eyes. 'Sasuke.' She went to him and hugged. 'Sorry.' She heard him smirk and he picked her up, pressing her against him. 'It's not your fault.' He said as let a few tears go. 'You didn't do anything wrong.'

It was horrible to see him cry. Geena went with her fingers through his hair and whispered: 'It's ok…you can cry.' Tyr looked at the two. He couldn't believe Hinata could do that. He sighed and walked away, finding Hinata still on the couch. 'Are you happy now?' he asked. Hinata looked at him, confused. 'What?' Tyr sighed. 'You made him cry.' Hinata wanted to stand up but Tyr said: 'Don't go. I think he doesn't want to see you.' Hinata bit on her lip. 'What's wrong with him?' she asked. Tyr shook his head. 'I would leave him alone, for now.' Hinata nodded and walked out of house. Tyr walked back to Geena and Sasuke and said: 'She's gone.' Sasuke smirked and said: 'Thanks, monster.' Tyr smiled. 'You're welcome, dude.' Geena set up the table for eating and Tyr and Sasuke put the bread on table.

It was awful quiet. 'So,' Sasuke began. 'how was your school day, Tyr?' Tyr grinned. 'Oh, just normal…girls chased me all the time and that.' Sasuke smirked. 'Yeah right.' He said. 'Geena, how was your day?' Geena quickly swallowed her milk and said happily: 'I'm married!' Sasuke and Tyr both almost spit out their food they had in their mouth. 'WHAT?!' Geena giggled. 'No, not for real, dummies! We were playing that we were married!' Tyr looked at his small sister. 'I will break his neck.' He whispered. Sasuke smirked. 'Is he always like that?' he asked and Geena nodded. 'Every time a boy is around me, he comes to he and tell the boy to go away.' Sasuke looked at Tyr. 'You're way too overprotective.' He said and Tyr stared at his sister. 'I know what they want to do to her, I'm not stupid.' 'TYR!' Geena yelled, blushing like heck. 'I'M JUST 8! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!' Tyr blushed. 'You just don't want to lose your small sister.' Sasuke said. 'Cute.' Tyr blushed more and Geena smiled at him. 'You're pathetic.' She said.

'Hey, Hinata! I left you just 10 minutes ago and you already miss me!' Naruto greeted her and she smiled. 'Come in.' They walked into his house and sat down on the couch. 'So, tell me, what's wrong?' he asked. 'Uhm…' she said. 'It's like I've done something wrong.' She said. 'But I don't know what…Sasuke cried, Tyr told me and…I don't know but I have a feeling that this has something to do with Sasuke.' Naruto thought about it. 'Sasuke, crying? No…' Hinata hugged her knees. 'I don't know what to do.' Naruto pulled her closer. 'Hey, I know you didn't do something bad.' He kissed her on her cheek. 'Now, come here so that I can kiss you.'

THAT NIGHT.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock. Hinata had to come home in a few minutes. He heard her giggle and Naruto's voice. 'Hey, baby, come here.' Giggle. Sasuke couldn't stand it and went to the attic, where he prepared a bed for himself. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. "What have I done wrong?' he thought. he could hear Hinata come in the house. 'Sasuke?' she said. 'Where are you?' he heard her coming up and he knew she checked Tyr and Geena. Footsteps. "Now she's looking in our, no, her room. But I'm not there." He thought. 'Sasuke?' he heard her again and heard her coming to the attic. He quickly closed his eyes and Hinata came in. 'There you are.' She said. 'Oh.' She sat down next to him. 'Sasuke.' She said. 'Sasuke, why are you lying down here? Why don't you come and sleep in our bed?' Sasuke didn't react. 'Sasuke, I know you're awake.' He opened his eyes. 'Hn.' He said. Hinata smiled. 'Sasuke, come, let's go in out room.' She took his arm but he pulled it back. 'Sasuke, what's wrong?' she asked. 'Why are you like this?' Sasuke was moody now. He sat up straight and looked in her eyes. 'Hinata. Leave me alone. You have a boyfriend now, why don't you ask him to sleep with you in **your** bed.' Hinata was shocked. 'Sas-Sasuke…what's wrong with you?' Sasuke lay down again. 'Bye.' He said and closed his eyes. Hinata's eyes were wet from the tears. 'But, Sa-' she tried. 'Bye.' Sasuke said, his voice full with hate. Hinata stood up and walked away.

Rosazula: O

--' oof…

review plz!!

Love, xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Of course I do. 

Sasuke woke up. "What time is it?" he thought. he looked at his clock. "11.23?! Friggin! I have to bring Geena and Tyr to school!" he ran to the room of the two after putting on his clothes and found…an empty bed. He ran downstairs andfound Hinata, watching tv. 'Hi.' she said. 'I brought the kids…you looked so tiried.' Sasuke nodded and make some breakfast. 'Sasuke?' Hinata asked when she stood in front of him. Sasuke, who just took a bite, just ignored her. 'Sasuke.' Sasuke ate his breakfast and took his kunai. 'I'll pick them up.' He said, leaving a sad Hinata.

He trained and trained. 'Yo, Sasukeee!' he looked who it was. Naruto. He walked away. 'Hey! I'm talking to you!' Naruto yelled when he ran to him. 'What's wrong with you?' he asked. Sasuke didn't answer. 'Hey, I'M TALKING TO YOU!' he yelled. 'SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL YA?!' Sasuke yelled at him and ran away.

'Sasuke.' Sasuke looked up. He just picked them up from school and they were eating. 'Hn.' 'Can we train after eating?' Tyr asked. 'Ok.' Sasuke replied while he looked at his "son." 'Sasuke?' Geena asked. 'Hn?' 'Do you want to teach me how to control your chakra?' she asked. 'Uhm…I think it's too hard for you but…ok…we'll see how you do…' Sasuke said, so after eating they went training at their usual raining ground. 'So,' Sasuke said to Tyr. 'you only have to concentrate on your footwork.' Tyr nodded. 'Is it now my turn?' Geena asked and Sasuke nodded. Geena walked to him and he explained. 'You have to concentrate your chakra on your feet, see, like this.' He walked against a tree and Geena laughed. 'I want to do that too!' she said. Tyr smirked and tried it too. they both fell on the ground. 'AU!' Geena said and Tyr walked to her. 'Are you ok?' he asked. Sasuke looked at the two and softened. He smiled when Tyr tried to help Geena to stand up. 'Where does it hurt?' Tyr asked. 'My assssss.' Geena grinned. Tyr shook his head and they continued their training. At the end, Tyr could race against Sasuke and Geena was possible to stand 10 seconds against a tree. 'Good work, you two.' He said. 'Do you want ice cream?' they nodded and bought for Geena and Tyr. 'You want to taste?' Geena asked Sasuke while she gave her to him. 'No thanks.' When they were back at home it was already 17.00. 'Sasuke, is that you?' Hinata's voice said. Sasuke didn't reply and went upstairs. 'I'm going to shower.' He said to the kids. Hinata came from the kitchen. 'Hi kids!' she said, smiling. 'Are you hungry? I made some spaghetti.' Geena helped Hinata with the spaghetti and Tyr went upstairs. 'Sasuke.' He said when he came out of the shower. 'Hn.' Sasuke said. 'Can you wait for a sec?' he grinned and Tyr understood what he meant. Sasuke only had a towel that covered his lower part. 'Uhm, yeah, ok.' Sasuke walked to the attic, to put on some clothes. Tyr sat down on his bed and thought of how he could ask it the best.

'Yo.' Sasuke entered the room. 'What's wrong?' he asked while he sat down next to him. 'Well…' Tyr began. 'Are you two really…you know…did you two really broke up, now?' he looked down, afraid that Sasuke would be angry. He didn't. Tyr heard him smirk. He looked up. 'Me and Hinata were never we, Tyr.' He said. Tyr raised one eyebrow. 'But you two…were so close and so…I thought…' 'Tyr.' Sasuke smiled. 'I was, no, I still am in love with Hinata…but she made her own choice. I know she had a crush on Naruto since…I don't know when, but she loves him more than…I love you guys. So, I let her go. It's her choice, her life.' Quiet. 'But you're not going to try to get her back?' Tyr asked. Sasuke stared outside. 'What should I do, then?' he asked. 'Tell her you love her.' Sasuke shook his head. 'I can't tell her.' He said. 'Why not?' Sasuke grinned. 'She had a boyfriend now. Her boyfriend is my best friend. I don't want to hurt them. I've seen them several times…he will take good care of her.' Quiet. 'Sasuke, one more thing.' 'Hn.' 'Did you really mean it when you said you love us?' Sasuke smirked and looked in the green eyes of his "son". 'Of coarse I do, monster.' He said and they went downstairs.

A pair of eyes narrowed and vanished.

Rosazula: ok…this was a soft chapter…plz review and that… more action coming up!!

Love, xx


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own naruto… or My Little Pony… **Chapter 8** I promise. 

'Sasuke.' He opened his eyes when he heard his name. 'Hn, what Geena?' he said while the small red hared girl looked at him. 'Sasuke.' She said again. 'I have a very bad feeling.' Sasuke smiled. 'Go to your room and sleep, Geena…over a couple hours you have to wake up again and then you don't want to get up. Geena didn't smiled. 'I have a very bad feeling…it's…like something's going to happen, later these days…and…I have the feeling it has something to do with you…and I also have a bad feeling about…Naruto…' Sasuke smirked. 'I'll be ok and give Naruto chance.' He said. 'But…my feeling…' Sasuke sat up straight and looked at her. 'Geena…please, go to sleep again.' Geena nodded. She knew everyday it was a hard day for him. 'Ok… good night.' She said as she walked away.

'Sasuke, I'm going to do groceries.' 'Ok.' Hinata looked up of the words of the Uchiha. 'Uhm…ok…' she said. She walked out of the house.

**10 minutes later**

Sasuke looked out of the window. It was raining. He stood up and put on his coat and took the umbrella. "Time to apologize." He thought.

Hinata was getting wet already. 'Dammit.' She softly said. 'Let me carry that. She looked up and saw… 'Sasuke?' Sasuke was holding the umbrella above her and he took over the groceries. 'Are you ok?' she asked when he walked with the two heavy grocery bags. 'It could be worse.' He said. They both walked, quietly, both thinking. 'Hinata.' 'Sasuke.' They both said. 'You first.' Sasuke said. 'Uhm…ok…' Hinata blushed and looked down. 'I'm…sorry…that…you know…Naruto…' Sasuke looked at the clouds. 'It's ok Hinata.' He said. 'It's ok…' Hinata looked at the boy. 'I want to apologize…because I was so rude to you.' Hinata smiled. 'It wasn't that bad.' She said. 'It was Hinata, and you know.' He looked at her and they smiled. Finally. Peace.

Geena and Tyr both were surprised when they saw the two. Under one umbrella. Smiling. Talking to each other. 'Hi guys!' Hinata said when they walked to them. It still was raining and Hinata have Geena her own umbrella. 'Have you told her?' Tyr asked. 'No, I apologized.' Tyr grinned while he took his own from Hinata. They walked and walked. 'Hey, shall we make a family photo?' Geena asked while she pointed at a store. 'Another time, Geena…when the sun shines.' Hinata said. 'But the sun is shining! Otherwise we couldn't see anything!' Sasuke grinned and went with his fingers through her hair. 'Don't try to act smart.' He said. 'She is smart, Sasuke.' Hinata said. Sasuke grinned at Tyr. 'She's smarter than you are, Sassy.' Tyr grinned. 'How did you call me?!' 'Sassy. Or do you prefer Sissy? Or Sas. Or Sasu? Or Sasgay? Sassygay!' 'MONSTER!' the two both dropped their umbrellas and ran, Sasuke chasing Tyr. 'SASSSSSSSYYYYYGAAAAYYY!!' Tyr yelled. Hinata smiled. 'So, you both apologized?' Geena asked and Hinata nodded. 'Good. Finally.' Geena said.

'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'Sassygay.' 'Monster.' 'SHUT IT! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!' Geena yelled. The guys gave each other the glare (Tyr learned it from Sassygay, uhm Sasuke ;D) and watched the film. 'What is this film called?' Sasuke asked. 'It's called: 'I-want-to-watch-the-movie,-so-shut-up.' Geena said.

**10 minutes later**

'MY EYES!' 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' 'WHAAAAHH!!' Hinata and Geena laughed. ' "My little pony." Rocks!'

**DINGDONG!**

Sasuke opened the door. 'Hi, Tsunade-sama.' 'Sasuke…I'm sorry but you have to leave.' Sasuke raised one eyebrow. 'Sorry?' Tsunade sighed. 'Sasuke…this isn't your mission anymore.' Sasuke didn't understand. 'But…why?' he asked. 'We put you in another mission. Naruto will repla-…' Sasuke didn't follow her anymore. He…he was put in another mission. Without knowing…without saying yes. 'Sasuke, Naruto will be here in an hour. Make sure you are ready in an hour to go. We have found Itachi. All alone.' Sasuke's eyes widened. 'I-Itachi?' he asked. Geena, Tyr and Hinata came. 'What's wrong, Sassygay?' Tyr asked. Sasuke didn't reply. 'Sassygay?' Sasuke stared at Tsunade. 'Sasuke?' Geena looked at Tsunade. 'What's happening?' Hinata asked. 'Sasuke is leaving.' She said. 'Naruto will be your new father. Sasuke, make sure, one hour. In my office.' Sasuke shook his head. 'No, I can't do this.' He said. Tsunade raised her eyebrow. 'What did you say?' she asked. 'You always said you would kill Itachi…now you can…you don't want to do it…what's wrong with you?' Sasuke looked at Geena and Tyr. Then at Hinata. 'No, I-' 'He will come to you.' Sasuke looked at the small girl. 'Sasuke, this is important for you. Go.' Sasuke bit on his lip. 'Sasuke will be in one hour in your office, miss.' Tsunade smiled. 'Ok, see you later, Sasuke.' She said and left. Sasuke closed the door and looked at his "family". 'You have to go.' Tyr said. 'I don't know what's wrong…but you have to go.' Sasuke nodded and went to the attic, to pack his stuff. Hinata quickly washed all his clothes and gave it to him. 'Is it Itachi?' she asked and he nodded. 'I'm sorry.' he said. 'It's ok.' Hinata said. 'But…let's make that family photo.' Sasuke nodded and took his bag. 'Ok, lets go then.'

The sun shine. 'Ok, and smile!' the guy behind the camera made a photo. 'Yes, this one is cute.' He said. 'How many?' he asked. '4, please.' Sasuke said and paid. He gave Geena, Hinata and Tyr one and he did one in his backpack. 'Let's got o Tsuande-sama.' He said.

They stood in front of the gates. 'Bye, Sasuke.' Hinata said and hugged him. 'Take care, please.' Sasuke nodded. 'Bye, monster.' 'Bye, Sasuke.' And they hugged. 'I'll wait for you to come back.' he said. Sasuke smiled. Sasuke looked at the small girl. 'Sa-Sasuke.' She cried. 'Please come back soon.' He hugged her tightly. 'Of coarse I will.' He said. 'Promise?' she asked. 'Promise. No one can separate us. I will kill the one who will hurt or tries to separate us. Promise.' One last group hug and he left. 'Bye Sasuke!' Geena yelled as he waved back.

'Come, let's go back.'

'Hinata!' Hinata smiled when she heard Naruto. 'Hey Naruto.' She looked at him. He looked a bit different. And colder. 'Naruto, wha-' she fell on the ground and couldn't move.

Geena looked at the person. 'What have you done?!' she looked at Naruto…no, it wasn't Naruto…he changed. 'Who are y-' she knew that face. It became…colder…

'Run! Geena! Tyr! Run!'

She heard Geena yelling and saw Tyr took a kunai. She yelled again. 'RUN!' too late. He got them. He laughed, put something on the table and vanished.

Drip. Drop.

Tears falling down.

"_Please be back soon Sasuke, please."_

Rosazula: O0

plz review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Who was it, who took Geena and Tyr?

How is it with Sasuke?

And Hinata?

And if it wasn't Naruto…

Where is Naruto??

You'll read in this chappiee!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Itachi.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._ His heart went. He was never so nervous as now. "I'll kill him." He thought. "I'll kill him and go back. Just that. I promised them I would go back. I promised. I keep my promise." He took a deep breath and walked closer to the wooden house. "Itachi." He thought. "I will kill you in a second." He stood in front of the house. "This is it." he thought. He took out his knife. And ran inside.

She opened her eyes. Where the heck was she? Hinata looked around. "I'm…" she thought. "at home…" she realized she lay on the table. 'Hey, you're finally awake.' A voice said. Hinata's eyes widened. 'Hm?!' she said and felt something in her mouth. 'Easy, darling.' Uchiha Itachi said as he tied her up to the table. 'Don't struggle. Don't make me do bad things to you.' Itachi said when Hinata tried to escape. There she lay, on the table. Itachi looked at her. 'Hmmm…' he said as he studied her. 'You're pretty…Sasuke has a good choice.' Hinata turned red. Itachi smirked when he saw her. 'Yes, I know what you two did.' He said and she blushed even more. 'But that doesn't matter…it wasn't that much anyway…' Itachi went with his finger over her stomach, over her breast, over her neck and put his finger on her lips. 'I want to do something with you but…my foolish brother will discover soon that the me in that house isn't…me.' He smirked, gave her a kiss on her mouth and said: 'Bye bye, love…we'll see each other soon… If Sasuke ever finds me…' and he vanished. Hinata lay there. And lay. And lay. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours.

Two chairs. Two people. Tied up to the chair. Itachi looked at the small girl, who just woke up. 'Hey…Geena, isn't it? I'm Uchiha Itachi…the older brother of Sasuke.' he said. Geena stared at the ground. _Drip. Drop._ 'Are you crying?' he asked in concern as he looked better. 'What do you think?!' she suddenly yelled. Itachi's face showed no emotion. 'Tell me, what's wrong?' he asked. Geena cried more. 'You…you…Sasuke was supposed to kill you and…you…you…how did you do that? Where is…is…Naruto? And…what….what did you do with Hinata?!' she asked while crying. Itachi untied the girl from the chair and held her in his arms. 'I know Sasuke is going to kill me…well he thinks…because me and Naruto…I spoke a jutsu over him, that he turned into me…Sasuke don't know this…so…actually…he'll be killing Naruto...and Hinata…she's fine.' He said while hugging her. 'Don't cry please.' He said. Geena tried to hurt Itachi by kicking and punching him. But Itachi didn't care and kept hugging her. Geena gave up. She knew that it wouldn't work. 'Why did you…why did you kidnap us?' she asked. Itachi sighed while snuggled into her neck. 'I was so alone…so alone…I didn't have anyone…for so many years. I needed someone to talk. I saw Sasuke with you two and I thought…I wanted that too. I wanted someone to talk with. Someone who would like me. Someone around.' He said. Geena could swear she could see tears in his eyes when he looked at her again. 'Where…where is Tyr?' she asked. Itachi looked at the chair where Tyr was. Itachi raised one eyebrow. He took one kunai. 'What are you doing?' Geena yelled when he threw it to Tyr. _**POOF!**_ 'Kage bunshin.' Itachi murmured. 'Tyr must have learned it from Naruto…' 'No.' Geena said. Itachi let her on the ground. 'Sasuke learned us.' She grinned. 'Look.' She made the seal. 'Kage bunshin no jutsu!' seh yelled. More Geena's appeared. 'Wow…I'm impressed.' Itachi said. Geena took out her shuriken and threw it to Itachi. _'Bullseye!'_ she yelled when Itachi lay on the ground. The clones disappeared. She walked to Itachi. He looked half dead. She felt some guilt coming up. "Don't think, Geena." She said to herself. "He is the bad guy…he kidnapped you, remember?" she thought. She turned around and walked to the exit. She looked one more time at Itachi before she left. A tear fell on the ground when Itachi saw she was gone. "I don't want to hold her here…if she don't want to…" he thought. "The injuries hurt…but not as much as the injuries in my heart." And he lost consciousness.

'Itachi!' Itachi turned around. 'Sasuke! Sasuke! You're finally here!' he yelled. 'I will kill you!' Sasuke said when he ran to him. 'Nooo!! Nooo!! No Sasuke!! It's me!! Naruto!! Your best friend!! Sasukeee!!' Sasuke raised one eyebrow. 'Do you really think I would believe you.' he said softly, almost whispering. 'But I am…ask me questions, I can answer them! I am Naruto!! Believe it!' Itachi yelled. "Na-Naruto?!" Sasuke asked. 'Liar.' He said and threw his kunai.

Outside, a girl walked around. She bit on her lip and stared at a few plants who would help to cure injuries. She couldn't get the image of the lonely man out of her head. but she wanted to go back to the ones she loved. But she didn't want to leave the man all alone again. She made a decision and he took out her kunai. "I'm sorry." She thought while she looked at the kunai.

"Sasuke…" a boy ran through a forest, exhausted, trying to find Konoha. When he saw the doors of Konoha, a tear fell on the ground. 'Please hang on, Geena…Please…I will rescue you… " he thought before he fell on the ground.

**Rosazula: Should I go further? **

**If no, the story ends here. **

**If yes, I promise you it would be better.**

**Sasuke & Tyr will work together…**

**There will happen something between Naruto and Hinata…**

**Geena will make an important decision that will affect both Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata and Tyr…**

**This are just a few ideas…**

**So if you want me to continue…please say it!**

**Annnd…Review pleasee!!**

**Oh, and I wanna thank the ones who already reviewed… **

**YA'LL ROCK!**

**Loveyall,**

**Love, Xx**


	10. Authors note sorry!

Author's note.

Ok people…

I'm sorry…

I'm not going to finish the story…

But a friend of mine is going to end it!!

She's new her and will write the story on mine acount…

If someone wants to know her name, it's **Addicted.x**

Plz be nice to her…

Shez new here eh…

Well, let's give her a chance…

If it's not good, plz let me know…

Then I'll try continue…

Bye!!

Love, xx

Rosazula

Oi people…

Uhm, I am new her and I'm going to end that Babysit love story of Rosazula…

I hope you like the ending!

.x.x Addicted.x


End file.
